


Why Don't You Miss Me?

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [10]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Simon’s feeling a tad neglected.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Why Don't You Miss Me?

Well. 

It was the fourth time in as many weeks his wife had waltzed into his study in a gorgeous dress with a much lower neckline than he remembered her ever wearing before. Well normally that would not be a problem…he had loved the new direction the modiste had taken with her dresses…they were far more form-fitting and lower cut…it was just he would rather she wear those for him rather than to go out but it was fine, everyone knew she was the Duchess of Hastings, he was a crack shot and the most they could do was look…but even then not for too long. But Daphne had taken to wearing the damned dresses when heading out alone, granted she was going to Lady Danbury’s parties where only women were present, but he couldn’t help wonder what they did. 

When he had pressed his wife on it previously a week before, she laughed off his concerns, saying all they did was drink, share stories and gamble, not unlike what he liked to do at his club. Simon had sputtered at that insinuation, and let her know what happened at the club BETTER not be happening at those parties. Daphne had turned her innocent doe eyes up at him to ask, “well what happens at those parties that is so bad?” He had turned his face away from hers, refusing to meet her eyes and mumbled something about “nighttime company”, and when he turned back to see the smirk on her face he knew she had got him and he immediately flipped her over, the conversation was forgotten to show her exactly who was the boss in their bed. 

As Daphne stood near him, fiddling with her earrings and talking about the latest staff gossip, he stood up, rolled down his sleeves and picked up his coat from behind the chair. 

“Well if you are going to be out all evening doing god knows what, I shall certainly not sit here alone…I’m heading to the club.” 

Not noticing his brusque tone and stony face, Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek,

“Sounds perfect…I shall go call the carriage now, you can leave me first at Lady Danbury’s and then head off to the club!”

Simon groaned and flopped back into his chair. 

It wasn’t like he wanted one of those wives that had absolutely zero backbone or personality outside of being married and spent all of her days trailing after her husband or waiting by the window with bated breath for him to return. He loved that Daphne was independent and strong and sassy but would it kill her to miss him a little? They were married! He certainly missed her when he was at the club or with his friends. There were so many wry jokes that often went over the heads of his peers and company but Daphne never missed one, she always met his eye and sometimes a little snort. She was his best friend, and while she always said he was hers, she didn’t seem to act like it what with how much she looked forward to her nights without him. 

He groaned again. He sounded pathetic, and all he wanted to do was sit and sulk with a bottle of whiskey in his study but he couldn’t possibly explain to his wife his sudden change in plans and now he had to go to that blasted club and act like everything was fucking fine when it most certainly was not. 

He pulled himself out of his chair and resolved to put on a good face for this farce of an evening. As he descended the stairs, and he saw the clear joy and excitement on his wife’s face, his thundercloud of emotions returned. 

“That’s the dress you chose to wear?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, nothing, don’t mind me. I’ll just be over here waiting in the carriage, do hurry up Daphne, I have things to do, people to see.” 

“Oh sorry, sorry, I’m ready.” Daphne grabbed her clutch and walked out to enter the carriage. 

Simon groaned under his breath. His wife looked gorgeous in that dress and it was clear she was waiting for him, he didn’t what possessed him to be so utterly rude. Well, he did know why he was so irritated, he just felt like an utter cad for taking it out on his wife. He couldn’t help being further aggravated by her lack of acknowledgement of his foul mood. He knew he was being an ass, considering she had no qualms on calling him as such when he acted as one before, he could not understand why she was not calling him out on it. 

Steeling his resolve to be polite as to not ruin her evening further, Simon entered the carriage and rapped twice on the hood to start it. He sat opposite his wife, an aberration as they normally sat next to each other and he usually took pride in seeing just how far they could push the bounds of propriety in a carriage, but as his luck was tonight, Daphne neither commented nor switched seats, simply launching into what was probably a very funny story about Nigel Berbrooke and his new mistress who was so eager to please the duchess she told her all of his ~stranger~ requests in bed, but he barely heard a word. Listening and watching his wife speak in that energetic way of hers, hands gesturing wildly, laugh gently reverberating around the small space, her eyes twinkling in mirth, all of which would normally warm his heart but today only served to piss him off further. He felt his temperature rising, a faint ringing his ears getting louder and louder till he could not take it a SECOND longer and rapped twice on the roof of the carriage to stop it. 

Daphne stopped mid-sentence. “Is something wrong Simon?” 

She looked at him. Really looked at him. Took in his ramrod-straight back, fists tightly curled against his tense thighs, face turned to look away from her, jaw set in a frown, eyes flinty. He was upset. Likely had been upset for a while. She thought back, they had been fine this morning, even this afternoon when they had taken lunch together before heading out for a ride. He had kissed her and laughed, really she could not imagine what was wrong. 

“Simon?” 

He turned to look at her, “Is something wrong? Yes, something’s wrong. My bloody wife apparently wants to spend ZERO time with me. She would much rather spend her evenings with any other company apparently, than her husband. If you cared for me so little, why marry me? You know what? How about rather than taking the carriage, why not go stay with Lady Danbury for gods sakes. Probably easier since you spend so much bloody time there anyways.” 

Daphne watched as her husband launched into his impassioned speech punctuated with glares and hand gestures, and could barely contain her amusement. 

“What's so fucking funny Daphne?” he whined and Daphne could no longer contain it she burst out laughing. 

Simon had shifted to cross his arms across his chest in what he probably thought was a manly and imposing manner but honestly with the pout on his face he just looked just like Gregory did when their mother said he couldn’t stay up past 10. 

Daphne smirked and stood up to straddle Simon’s lap, and his arms automatically unfurled to pull her closer to him and hold her steady. Daphne wrapped her arms behind his neck and leaned down closer to him. She began peppering his face and neck with small kisses, and as she felt him relax against her she asked him what was actually bothering him.

“Do you not miss me at all when you go out without me? Are you THAT happy to leave me?” 

Daphne pulled back to look at him. She could see the sadness and uncertainty swirling in his eyes and immediately moved to kiss him, to reassure him of how much she loved him. 

“Of course I miss you. There are so many times I look across the table and I wish you were there to meet my eyes. So many times I hear or see anything that reminds me of you and I look around hoping to see you to share a smile. So many times I hear a joke or a wry comment and I think to myself Simon would find this hilarious. Of course, I miss you how could I not?

But I like going to Lady Danbury’s, its fun and nice to be surrounded by ladies who like me for me, not because I am the Duchess of Hastings and they want something from me. They treat me like I am just Daphne, no expectations, no titles.” 

Simon looks slightly chagrined as he blushes and looks at her, “I get it. That's why I like Anthony and Will. They have always treated me as Simon. I would never take that away from you, I really do like that you are independent and have friends to talk to I swear, I just always want you to want me as much as I want you, and to want to spend time with me as much as I want to spend time with you.” 

Daphne lowered her mouth to his neck, peppering him with kisses before moving up to ghost against his cheek. She ground down on his lap, eliciting a deep groan from him. “Your grace, you never EVER have to doubt how much I want you.”

Simon groans and brings her mouth back up to meet his, and they stay that way until both of them get far too excited, and while they have had sex in their carriage quite a few times, its hell on his back and her knees and Simon would much rather take his wife in the comfort of their bed where they can go for multiple rounds. 

He slides his hands up her waist to cup her breasts, before tearing the fabric cleanly in two. “Oh dear…what will the ladies think if I send you to Lady Danbury’s looking so utterly debauched…we had better head home, my dear.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes. She reached down to stroke his cock, “as if I had any intentions to still go to the soiree after we began our little session. There was no reason to destroy a perfectly good dress, god Simon it can't be fixed you know?” 

“I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you ten new ones just let us get home and let me have you.”

“Idiot. You already have me. For life. Remember that little ceremony where we made those vows to each other? But yes, let's go home…I think you’d better direct the carriage home your grace…” 

Simon disentangled himself from her enough to poke his head out of the door to let the footmen know that one of them should go to Lady Danbury’s to deliver the Duchess’s regrets that she will not be in attendance this evening, while the other should direct the carriage back to Hastings House. 

Much later that night, as Daphne was laying on Simon’s chest tracing the dips and lines of his muscles, she looked up at him, 

“You know, that thing we did last week? That you enjoyed so much? Where did you think I learned to do that? There are benefits for you too that I have such nice, kind, willing-to-share, friends wouldn’t you agree?” 

Simon groaned at the memory, he could feel himself hardening again at just the thought. his wife was going to be the death of him. but what a way to go. Leaning down to mouth at her neck, alternating between sucking and peppering her with kisses, he spoke in a low, growly, gravelly voice that drove her absolutely nuts, 

“Mhm…Daphne…you know what that memory does to me…” 

“Oh yes I do…God I love you Simon” 

~The Next Day~

Daphne strolled into Lady Danbury’s parlour, the smile still on her face from her and Simon’s activities last night. She knew her husband had stamina, oh boy could he go, but she couldn’t help but notice he was a little extra possessive last night, almost as if he was marking her as his though she already wore his ring and everyone knew she was his and he was hers. She smiled at the thought..she definitely liked this behaviour of his.

She sat down, ready to listen to whatever conversation was happening between the Lucy, Kitty and Lady Danbury, though she had to admit she was not fully present, still thinking about that morning and waking up with Simon. 

“Daphne? Daphnee? DAPHNE?” 

“What? My apologies, I was in the clouds, what did you say Lady Danbury?”

“My dear…has my nephew turned into an octopus or a squid by chance?” Pointing her cane in the vague direction of her neck, “What are those marks?”

Daphne immediately blushed and raised her hands to cover her neck while the other ladies laughed. 

“Oh no need to be ashamed, trust me if my husband was as attractive as the Duke I would happily walk around covered in those.” laughed Kitty. 

Lucy just smiled, “the Duke loves you, you should be thrilled, THAT much is very clear.” 

Lady Danbury just rolled her eyes. “I shall endeavour to remind my Nephew that high necked dresses are not in fashion, and he should exercise a slight bit of restraint and keep his vampiric tendencies to covered areas.” 

Daphne could feel her face heat up and grabbed a drink off the table to attempt to cool down. She knew she should probably be a little more ashamed, but all she could think of it was how fucking hot it was that Simon could not help himself and had marked her, taken her with such urgency…” 

“DAPHNE for christ sakes you are most evidently not present…just go back to Simon I am almost positive sure he is as distracted as you are. don’t worry about it, just go to your dear duke.” 

Daphne turned even redder, and mumbling an apology, she took off. She was embarrassed, but honestly, she was happier than anything as all she really wanted to do was get to Simon and continue what they started this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
